


【韩张】如鸣佩环

by mmmorgana



Category: qzsp
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Kudos: 2





	【韩张】如鸣佩环

大雪连绵了三个日夜，极目远眺峰岭皆是茫茫洁白，在午后收到边境捷报后，连续半月昼夜通明的御书房终于暗了下去。

虽风雪霏霏，养心殿烧着地龙，炭盆里火星跳跃，内侍鬓角一颗晶莹的汗珠滴落，双手捧着装着一枚同心结的锦盒，即使不能直视天威，他也能想象到帝王深沉阴鸷的目光。

片刻后韩文清挥了挥手，示意他把锦盒放在书案上。

韩文清虽出身皇家，但少年之时便被扔进了军营，与普通将士同吃同住，后来军功卓越也是在马背上靠着先帝亲赐的长刀“大漠孤烟”亲手打下，如今不上战场多年，依旧保留着在军营中的习性，不喜珠饰，唯有玉带上的同心结，是幼年时母亲亲手系上，已佩戴了十数年。

如此贵重之物赠予他人，那人丝毫欣喜都无，只是恭敬的弓着身子轻描淡写一句臣万万承担不起便把东西送了回来，言谈举止都是恭顺，可唯独他敢如此不动声色的忤逆。

罢了，韩文清冷哼一声，随手抽了一本书卷握在手中，却不曾想，张新杰当真能两日之内数次违逆他的意思。

若说群臣之中有二人待张新杰最为不同，一是与张新杰幼为邻里的宋奇英。宋奇英少年便初露将相之才，就是握着柳树上的枝条也能舞得有模有样，颇具章法，得了张新杰提点毅然从军，如今握着陛下御赐长刀“长河落日”杀敌无数，已是霸图军营中赫赫有名的少年将军。

一是在军中数年，张新杰入朝后方在韩文清跟前提拔的秦牧云。那时张新杰的原话是，林将军虽颇通兵法，战功卓越，但用兵之处仍有匪气，秦牧云枪法极佳，心细如发，谋略亦不输他人，若林将军得秦牧云相助，必锦上添花。

想来是最感激、亲近张新杰的两个人如今却在朝堂上与之针锋相对。

月前，嘉世屡犯边境，边陲地势险要，数次交手霸图均未占上风，双方胶着数日，在林敬言下了三日后再次攻城的命令后，一向行事稳妥的秦牧云暗地里连夜率一支轻骑从敌后突袭，烧尽嘉世粮草方才有今日大败嘉世的捷报。

回朝后论功行赏，群臣道贺，唯有张新杰手握芴板：“臣以为，秦副将此举有违军规，虽未酿成大错，仍应以军法处置。”

一时间，太极殿中鸦雀无声，站在张新杰身侧的张佳乐都想给他跪下了，这种大喜的日子新杰何苦执着于军规，行军打仗最忌讳墨守成规被人摸透了战术，连将张新杰严谨性子学了个十之八九的宋奇英也是一句将在外军令有所不受常年挂在嘴上，更何况上面坐着这位也是军营里摸爬滚打出来的，就是谈不上独断专行，可也最最忌讳旁人质疑用兵之道。

上首的韩文清还未开口，秦牧云行事不合军规是事实，可若重罚难免让将士寒心，揣度他苛待有功之臣，即使张新杰不说，他的本意也是早朝后命秦牧云自去营中领三十军棍，行军打仗之人，如此算是最轻的惩罚。

张新杰历来最善揣度圣意，不知今日为何如此锋芒毕露。

宋奇英就是再谨慎内敛，到底年纪小，又是军营里长大的，心里藏不住事，见四下无人开口，一句将在外军令有所不受便讲了出来，末了，还跟了句，张相为文臣，自是不懂个中道理。

两相对峙，窸窣交谈声慢慢响起，张佳乐心里叹口气，就是小时照看过的弟弟也是个军中长大的楞子，说话就说话，最后那句话不是摆明了伤新杰的心吗，张佳乐悄悄瞄了眼韩文清的神色，当即吓得他收回了目光，却还是拱拱手：“宋副将此言差矣，军规白纸黑字，若人人都以将在外军令有所不受辩驳，那军规有何效用，一张废纸罢了。”

自此，文臣武将泾渭分明，各有各的说法，你一言我一句唯恐占了下风。

一盏茶时间过去，殿上仍争论不休，上首的韩文清开了口：“若争论出个所以然来，还劳烦众卿遣个人知会孤一声。”

韩文清在军营中杀伐果决，一身凌然之势，登临帝位后虽收敛了些，此时在怒中，雷霆威压便毫不保留的显露出来，他在殿中扫视一圈，目光所及之处无人再敢多言，最后冰冷的目光落在了张新杰的身上：“既争论无果，便明日再议。”

散朝后，张佳乐同张新杰一同走在回府的路上便憋不住要一吐为快：“昨日老林率众将班师，新杰你何苦在今日与之针锋。那群武将也是群楞子，明明不善言辞还要和你争个脸红脖子粗，就是老韩……咳咳咳……”

身后一声张相惊得二人回头，张佳乐恨不得抓耳挠腮，唯恐韩文清还在军中，他为之幕僚时的僭越称呼被旁人听了去，只能掩饰性的干咳几声。

好在身后是韩文清身边的内监，拱了拱手：“张相留步，陛下请您去御书房一叙。”

张新杰到御书房时韩文清正翻看着一叠奏折，见张新杰要倾身行礼，只沉声道：“站着便是。”

官服毕竟单薄，又一路从雪地里穿行至此，张新杰身子早已僵冷，宽袖下的手指微微发颤，手里仍攥着芴板，却站得挺拔端正，除了疾步后脸上的红晕和略显凌乱的鬓发，仍然是那无懈可击，言谈举止找不出破绽的权相。

还好御书房里烧了地龙，站了片刻身子倒暖和了起来，只是双膝渐渐沉重，酸痛之感倍增，张新杰知道韩文清有意让他罚站，却不知韩文清心中怒火几分，从前若有错处，劈头盖脸的斥责早就落下来了，今日韩文清不动声色，倒是张新杰有些拿不准他的心意了。

“不知陛下召臣前来所为何事？”同为文臣，张佳乐好歹也是跟着去过军营吃过苦的，而张新杰活脱脱一书堆里长大的公子哥，肩不能扛手不能提的，全凭一腹广博谋略得了赏识，跟在韩文清身边多年依旧是世家公子风姿翩翩的模样。

都说张新杰谦和有礼，进退得宜，偏偏就是他三番五次违逆韩文清的话，末了依旧恭顺，绵里藏针的暗示他的决定都为韩文清好，多少次让韩文清怒火中烧又毫无办法。

就像此时一样，明明猜透了韩文清让他罚站的意图，自己站累了便拐着弯的讨恩典，偏生面上还是恭敬的样子，韩文清扫了眼书案上锦盒里的同心结：“不知张相可决计好如何处置秦副将了？”

就差明着斥责他越俎代庖了，张新杰惊讶于韩文清今日的委婉却还是掂量着回答：“臣惶恐，只是臣以为有错当罚，律法方有用武之地。若均以功过相抵，犯错只需尽力弥补无需受罚，众人便再不用遵守律法了。”

凌厉的神色压下来，是要动怒的前兆。张新杰跟在韩文清身边数年，对他这样的神色习以为常，紧张是有却无半点忧惧。

见韩文清隐而不发，张新杰继续说：“霸图武将众多，可多年来文臣却只出了个能言善辩的张佳乐，武将势大，文臣惶恐难免堵塞言路。今日若不惩处秦副将，岂非让文臣揣测陛下偏袒武将，时日良久，朝廷便再无敢进谏之人了。”

“新杰！”如此怒喝，是心里的火再也忍不住了。

韩文清高大挺拔，笑意不露的时候便像是横眉冷对，让人望而生畏，更不提此时情绪外露，眼里裹着的冰渣子几乎将人刺伤。

他两三步走到张新杰面前，又把人拽着拖到书案旁边，张新杰跟不上，踉跄几步后发现前面的人放慢了步子。

书案上摆着的是这几天的奏折，上面朱批龙飞凤舞，笔锋凌厉力透纸背，是张新杰极为熟悉的。

“你倒是还有多少大道理，都说出来让孤听听。”

腕子上还残留着韩文清粗糙大手的余温，张新杰不动声色的用衣袖蹭了蹭，迟疑了片刻还是开口：“陛下如此偏袒武将，难免会让臣觉得仰赖的君主不是可依附之人！”

话音刚落，耳边就落下一声冰冷的笑，张新杰还没来得及补救两句，就被一双大手拽着衣领按着趴伏在了书案上，挣扎间身后的桎梏没有松开分毫反而张新杰的胯骨屡次撞到书案，喉里抑制不住的泻出两声轻哼。

“陛下此举不合规矩。”张新杰试图撑着手以免压住了书案上摊开的奏折，下一秒这碍眼的物件就被韩文清拨到了一边，张新杰不得不顺着韩文清的力道趴在书案中央，耳根红透说出的话却还是字字清晰。

韩文清欣赏他谨慎自持，却又恨透了他无时不刻将规矩挂在嘴上。

是以韩文清抽走了他手上的芴板，径直挑开了官服上的玉带，接着工整垂坠的衣袍也被掀起不上不下的搭在腰间，就连贴身的亵裤也在张新杰自以为妥帖合理的制止中落在了地上。

象牙芴冰凉，贴在张新杰久不见天日的臀丘上，惯爱把规矩体统挂嘴上的小相臣顿时噤声。

韩文清面色阴沉，脸颊紧绷，一只手就把不断挣扎的人禁锢的牢牢实实，另一只手握着芴板：“是不合规矩，不如着人把张相抬去外面打板子。”

不停挣扎的人安静了下来，且不说他受不受得住宫中厚实的竹板，就是大庭广众之下受罚的屈辱就能叫他再无颜面见人。

况且从前这般直言进谏不是没有过，就是韩文清有隐怒的时候也在张新杰言谈之间轻易化解，今日这般倒是头一回，可张新杰实在不知错在何处，又觉得韩文清不会叫他颜面扫地，轻声辩解：“陛下此举确实…呜…”

芴板砸在白皙的臀丘上清脆响亮，同时响起的还有韩文清饱含怒意的一句闭嘴，张新杰耳根更红，话还没说完便被突如其来的疼痛砸出痛吟。

张新杰猜到这兴许是韩文清在军营里处罚将士的手段，可他如何受得住如此重的责罚，偏偏刑具还是自己的芴板，叫他以后如何直视此物，张新杰仍想分辨几句，可身后锤楚一下连着一下，他稍张嘴发出来的全是克制不住的抽气声。

韩文清当真丝毫没心慈手软，又或许是张新杰从未受此刑罚，皮肤过于娇嫩，不肖二十下，整个臀面就染上了均匀的薄红。可韩文清就看着张新杰从咬着唇不断拱起身子试图摆脱疼痛到被两三下明显加重的痛责打得哼叫出声，两条小细腿扭曲的别在一起，手上的动作也分毫未停。

御书房里除了连绵不绝的脆响和偶尔两声张新杰压不住的哼叫再无别的声音。

许是又打了好多下，臀肉一片通红，交叠的板痕清晰可见，往下就是白皙的大腿，因此伤处看起来格外可怖。

再看看趴伏着的人，头顶的玉冠歪歪斜斜，落下的长发垂在脖颈间被悄然滚落的泪珠沾湿了不少，眼尾一片潋滟的粉色，睫毛颤颤巍巍的带着水色，就连嘴唇也被咬的破了皮，看上去狼狈至极，与平常的窈窕君子判若两人。

韩文清喉咙一阵发紧，说不出是什么滋味，芴板在他的臀丘上轻拍两下，吓出张新杰压抑至极的两声呜咽

“武将大胜归来，正是得势的时候，你一文弱书生，此时与之争锋，就不怕他们暗地里加害于你？就是孤时时刻刻看顾着你，也难免有差错，到那时，你要孤如何是好。”

还未仔细揣摩韩文清这几句话，一句我不怕下意识从嘴里说出来就听见连声几句比刚才还要沉冷数分的好，张新杰觉得不妙，竟也忘了规矩的往后探了探手，只是还没护住就被韩文清挡了回去，芴板裹着风从后方落下来，这一次仅仅一下便痛得张新杰往前一抻，哭音也没止住。

痛意层层叠叠，从皮肉蔓延至内里，张新杰被打得眼前发黑，起初的羞惧再也顾不得，挨一下就是一声小声的泣音，眼泪在书案上堆积起小水洼，硬生生扛过数下，身后疾且重的抽打还是没有和缓的迹象。

张新杰实在是被这种没有尽头的痛责打怕了，说话时喊着哭腔含含糊糊：“陛下停一停吧，求陛下停一停吧。”

求饶的话逼到极致肯说，就是认错的话绝口不提。

韩文清又落了极重的两下，臀上片刻便染上了两道格格不入的深红。

张新杰扬起脖颈惨叫出声，见身后责打停了下来便急急忙忙的解释，唯恐身后吃肉的板子又砸下来：“臣当真不怕…霸图虽武将众多，可个个都是铁骨铮铮的汉子，光明磊落的男儿，就是心有不服，也是在朝堂上直面而来，不会用阴私的手段迫害臣。”

初入朝时，因他年幼，朝中确有不服者，就连张佳乐也质疑过与他平起平坐的张新杰，在御书房亲眼所见张新杰从内监手上接过茶盏送至正在怒斥宋奇英行事有差的韩文清手边后张佳乐便佩服至极的称他壮士，后来又在一次策论中输的心服口服，逢人就夸别看我们新杰年纪小…

当真是关心则乱，霸图武将大部分都是与他在军营里一同摸爬滚打过的，后来多者皆是由他一手提拔，脾性如何他最为清楚。年轻气盛、倨傲直率者皆有可唯独没有阴险小人，韩文清看了眼张新杰臀上的伤痕，确是气头上下手没有分寸打重了，他伸手揉了揉，手下的人便不由自主朝旁边躲，一向没什么耐心的韩文清当即两个巴掌打得张新杰不敢再动。

“你向来稳妥内敛，就是进谏也是进退有度，今日朝堂上为何如此锋利？”这才是今日韩文清最想问的问题。

张新杰与人为善，朝中无不服者，今日言辞犀利把数位大臣辩得哑口无言，当真与张新杰历来行事风格相去甚远。

张新杰还想犹豫片刻，就看见韩文清又去拿放在一旁的芴板，顿时什么都招了：“陛下曾为武将，朝中亦武将居多，若武将有错不罚，臣…臣恐他人揣度陛下重武轻文，更惧怕文臣寒心、言路堵塞，无益于社稷。”

韩文清叹口气：“便是你不提，孤也会惩处秦牧云。在你心中，孤便如此独断专行，半点谋略都无？”

或许两人都是关心则乱，韩文清确实更通用兵打仗之事，可朝中官员不论官职如何，有错便罚也是历来的规矩，正是如此朝中并无敢居功自傲之人。偏偏此次打退嘉世是头等大功，群臣欢欣，无一人在意这秦牧云行事出格，连韩文清也没下令处置，张新杰恐日后有人在此事上做文章，才不得不做了这出头鸟。

得了个锱铢必较的名头不说，还平白无故挨了顿打。

“臣没有…臣一直以为陛下睿智明断，定不会在国事上偏颇任何人。”身后的痛楚晾了良久之后，铺天盖地的郁痛褪去余下针扎般的痛意，张新杰眼角还挂着泪，心里有些委屈。

“罢了，你也不是第一日觉得孤有勇无谋了。”韩文清把慌忙转身想要解释两句的张新杰按回原处，手上仍然不停的替他揉着伤处，“你曾对奇英说，孤虽有将相之能，却无帝王之谋，如今倒半点没变。”

张新杰想到很久很久之前，宋奇英去军营的前一个晚上，曾劝他入仕，他就是这样回绝的。那时霸图朝堂上当真文臣寥落，不想三月之后，韩文清不知听了谁的话，微服亲自到府中劝他入仕。

于是他就从最初只能站在群臣身后透过他们肩胛缝隙看着高台上巍峨如山的君主的小官一步步走到现在，一步步走到韩文清面前，只为了韩文清数年前一句，孤会给你看看这盛世江山。

他还想到了许多，想到韩文清亲至府中劝回了意图归隐的林敬言，想到了因习惯时至如今改不掉僭越称呼的张佳乐被扔去挨板子末了还在他耳边嘀咕老韩这也太狠了，想到宋奇英初受提拔时有将士不服，韩文清亦沉着脸，把宋奇英和那不服的将士扔去练武场打了一架，此后军中在无人质疑这少年将军……

登基多年，韩文清似乎还保持着原来习惯，万事喜欢亲力亲为。他像他的肩膀一样宽厚，又像他的眉目一样凛冽，最后是冰雪也无法扑灭的火焰，无数次让张新杰热血澎湃，忍不住靠近，张新杰垂着眸，定定的看着书案，声音轻的不能再轻：“年少无知时说的话怎能做数，臣从来都是仰慕陛下的。”

韩文清的手一顿：“不必在此事上诓我，昨日你还让人送回了孤赠予你的同心结，谈何仰慕。”

张新杰回得很快：“陛下赠了臣同心结却如此待臣，方才臣都以为快被打死了。”

闻言，韩文清手上的力道又轻了两分：“既如此，这同心结你要是不要。”

这便是逼着张新杰再做一次决定了。

御书房里静极了，韩文清甚至觉得能听见自己的心跳声，良久听见张新杰冷静平缓的声音：“若为男侍，自然是愿意的。”

韩文清滔天的怒火就是被这句话勾起来的，他甚至在原地怔忪了片刻，明白张新杰是何意思后，胸腔中剧烈燃烧的火蔓延至眼底，就快把面前的人烧的体无完肤，他执起芴板狠狠几下落下去，打得张新杰承受不住的晃了下身子。

臀上本还疼着，如何承受韩文清的雷霆之怒，不停歇地十几下落下去，挨得重的地方瞬间见了紫，皮肤鼓囊囊的肿胀起来，张新杰受不住，也实在顾不上心里的那点坚持，一个劲的求韩文清宽恕，再不济能许他缓一缓，可韩文清充耳不闻，见着哪块肉就往哪儿落着重板，直把张新杰打得不住的痛哭。

“张新杰。”韩文清其实很少叫张新杰全名，平日里唤新杰，动怒时便冷冰冰的喊张相，此时声音如此冷厉，更让张新杰心中的惧意多了几分，“你便是如此糟贱你自己，也是如此看不起孤。宁愿锁在深宫做个见不得人的男侍，也不愿与孤共赴山河盛世。”

说完像是心中的怒平息了，他语调降下来，却发出了一声令张新杰遍体生寒的轻笑。

韩文清放下芴板，抽出一支未用过的毛笔，在张新杰含着泪的祈求目光里分开了张新杰的臀丘：“若为男侍，你三番五次忤逆孤，知道孤会怎么罚你吗？”

从未见过天日的地方毫无保留的展露在心悦之人面前，张新杰羞怯又恼怒，却使不上力气阻止韩文清，是以当韩文清执起笔杆砸在他脆弱的会阴上时，张新杰徒劳的发出了一声凄惨至极的哭声，随后扑腾的身子无力的坠在书案上。

眼见着韩文清的手臂再次抬起，张新杰慌乱的半支起身子，咳两声后含糊不清的请求：“陛下开恩，求陛下开恩。”未得到回应后又开始不断请求韩文清换个地方责罚。

韩文清置若罔闻，力道丝毫未减落在红肿的隐秘处，毫不意外的听到张新杰陡然凄厉的哭声，终究是皱着眉头停了手：“若为男侍，轮得到你选受罚的地方吗？”

张新杰疼得身子发颤，趴伏在案上哽咽着流泪，消化身后恍若撕裂般的痛楚，可韩文清此时不留任何情面，未听到回答便是数下钢板一下的巴掌落在伤痕累累的臀肉上：“若为男侍，你可以问话不答吗？”

“臣知错了…知错了…”身后的痛楚仿佛堆叠到极致，张新杰觉得自己再受不得一下锤楚了，分不清心里恐惧居多还是委屈更盛，眼泪止不住的往下滚，什么小聪明心机计谋都派不上用场，只敢老老实实的回答：“朝堂之上，牵一发而动全身，就是臣自诩聪慧也未必事事妥帖。臣不愿陛下为我忧思，更不愿成为陛下的软肋，若只为男侍，便无后顾之忧。”

他总是……事事为他思虑周全。韩文清扔下手中的笔杆，将趴伏着的人抱紧怀中，怀里的人想必是委屈至极，此时才没有挣扎，默默流着泪任由韩文清避开他的伤处将他放在腿上。

张新杰靠在韩文清肩膀上，热烘烘的体温紧贴着他，是他肖想了无数次，想要靠近却望而却步的温暖怀抱，张新杰埋在韩文清肩头，用力深吸了一口他衣袍上干净的皂角香气，享受着韩文清轻柔至极的抚摸。

待怀中的人不再抽噎，韩文清说：“罚得狠了些，以后再不许口无遮拦，万事先考虑自己，在孤面前如此，在朝堂之上更该如此。”

张新杰抿抿唇，声音仍是沙哑的：“陛下说了的，若不为男侍，忤逆陛下也不会受罚的。”

……？

韩文清心想，我刚才是这个意思吗？倒也没有在此时与张新杰计较，又揉了许久后才问：“可否缓过来些？”

若是这点时间便能好转，方才他也不必哭得颜面尽失了，张新杰心想，却还是矜持的点点头：“劳陛下忧心，已经好多了。”

说完韩文清便将他放在了地上，拾起掉落的亵裤为他穿好，又不甚熟练的替他系好腰带，却没注意到方才张新杰企图抓住他衣襟又悄然松开的手。

“你向来思虑周到，孤有心想说一句即使你在朝堂之上也能护你一生无忧却总怕有任何一点差错连累了你，你既不愿，今日算孤鲁莽。从今往后便会像从前一样吧。孤派人送你回府。”

手中空落落的，唯有手心残余一点温热，向来情绪不外露的张新杰怔怔的呆了两秒，竟失了礼数没有回话，只是忍着稍微走动就能牵扯出的疼痛，一步步绕到书案另一侧，那里的锦盒里放着昨日韩文清派人送给他的同心结，他拿起来一瘸一拐的走到韩文清面前。

在韩文清沉沉的目光里，张新杰把手中的同心结妥帖的收进了衣领里。

“您再抱一抱臣，好不好？”

他贪恋这个温暖的怀抱，和这独一无二的温柔。

下一秒，有力的双臂环住了他，一个克制的吻落在他的额头：“想抱多久就抱多久。”

窗外仍然大雪纷纷，茫茫雪野下百姓安乐，河清海晏。

年轻的权相依旧不愿离开贪恋的怀抱，于是只是支起身子在帝王耳边轻声说了句：“臣一生愿为陛下的盾，不求征战沙场披荆斩棘，只求君王江山万里，余生顺遂。”

fin.  
——————————————————————

无厘头小彩蛋：

一同去营中领罚的张佳乐和秦牧云看了看对方。

秦牧云问：你为什么受罚

张佳乐：没忍住又在旁人面前叫老韩了。你挨多少？

秦牧云苦笑：一百。

（两个可怜可爱的工具人罢了辽）

  
  



End file.
